


Sweet Indulgence [edited]

by Amoros



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I'm gay sorry, Other, Self-Indulgent, gender neutral reader, human revenant - Freeform, human!revenant, i'm sorry i don't like being mean i'm just nervous, nonbinary reader, this is a fic for ME i am only being gracious to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoros/pseuds/Amoros
Summary: It's been a while since you've seen him and he's gotten a new injury, and on his face too. You wish he'd be more careful...
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Sweet Indulgence [edited]

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this because I didn't really like how it read, so hopefully this is better, or at least cringe in another way, y'know??

You held his face in your hand and traced your thumb the scar on his forehead absentmindedly. The bullet only grazed him, but it still shredded enough of his face to leave a ragged pink scar that looked as if it would open again. You winced, chewing your lip, it was too close for comfort. Had he dodged a second later, he would’ve lost his life. Knowing that you might scold him for his recklessness, his eyes flickered sheepishly back and forth from your hand to your face.

“I’m still cute at least, right?” He asked with his sort of lopsided grin.

You soured your face, barely resisting his contagious grin, but he had melted your frown away. He was like a pleasant buzz, with words as sweet as honey. You brought your other hand to your mouth as you coughed to mask your expression. “Well... hm.” you managed.

Oh the puppy eyes.

“... Hm...???!” His eyes widened as his hands flew to your wrist, clutching it in feigned betrayal. “What do you mean, ‘hm?’ Explain!” He gasped and huffed exaggeratedly, and seeing him so worked up over that was just so silly you couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

Tears and laughter spilled from you as you rushed to hold his face in your hands, cradling it affectionately. He stared at you, gobsmacked, for just a moment and then he was laughing with you. And without breaking contact he slid his hands down to your waist to sway you fondly. You leaned in to kiss him as sweetly as you could through the giggles. You were breathless for more reasons than one, so you were breathing heavily when you broke off to gasp for breath. Holding you tightly in his arms, his eyes were half lidded and he sighed blissfully. You kissed his cheek lazily and pulled his forehead to yours to catch your breath. You both stayed like that for a while.

Tentatively, he touched the back of your hand over his scar, and brought his gaze almost nervously to your eyes. His other arm snaked you closer to him. He cleared his throat slightly before speaking in a quieter, little, bated breath, “You do still like me, right?” 

Your heart tumbled in your chest, “Of course I do,” you hushed fiercely. How could you not, after all? You traced his sweet and soft brows with your eyes, his bright and clear blue eyes (just blue, just perfect), his cute nose and the lovely curve of it, and finally his rosy lips that were always full of love and surprises for you. You kiss him again, hoping you could chase his fears away. He was your sun that cast your shadows, and he made you desperate for him because he kept you tangible. He made you finally feel... like something. “You know I do.”

His face flickered, vulnerable, as he held your gaze for a second longer and then he closed his eyes, leaning his face into the hand he held. He breathed a sigh of relief, a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. You caress his cheek with your thumb and lean into his embrace. He relaxes a little, his eyes half lidded again, content.

 _Oh,_ a sweet, indulgent thought overwhelmed you as warmth filled your chest, _I love you more than anything_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fic! I don't tend to like to write much, so I'd be happy to hear your thoughts about it :>


End file.
